jordantlove_the_free_uk_sheffieldepiafandomcom-20200214-history
Angus MacRory
Angus MacRory is a character that was only seen in one sole Looney Tunes cartoon. He is kilt-wearing Scotsman who appears in My Bunny Lies Over The Sea, who challenges Bugs Bunny to a game of golf, after he destroys his bagpipes. Appearance in My Bunny Lies Over The Sea As Bugs destroyed Angus' pipes, he mistakes Angus MacRory dressed in traditional clothes and playing the bagpipes for a lady being attacked by a "horrible monster". Bugs Bunny jumps MacRory trying to rescue the "woman", and in the process he smashes his bagpipes to pieces. MacRory becomes enraged that his bagpipes have been absolutely ruined and threatens Bugs, who discovers that MacRory is actually a man, to which Bugs responds by pointing out that MacRory can't wear a kilt (mistaking it for a skirt) making it "indecent". MacRory is confused about the situation until Bugs comes back with a barrel and puts it on MacRory. Bugs then asks MacRory for the directions to the "La Brea Tar Pits in Los Ahn-galays", irritating MacRory even further until he runs and gets a blunderbuss, telling the rabbit that "there are no La Brea Tar Pits in Scotland!" When Bugs realizes the location he is in, he bids MacRory "Eh, what's up, MacDoc?" and runs for it just as MacRory shoots. MacRory chases after the bullet and picks it up ("It's been in the family for years"), puts the bullet back into his gun, and shoots at Bugs repeatedly, who dives back into his hole and comes back out moments later disguised as an elderly Scotsman accusing MacRory of "poaching on his property". MacRory doesn't believe him however and challenges him to a traditional Scottish duel—a game. Bugs, upon hearing this, sets up a card game. MacRory corrects him, stating the challenge is a game of golf. Bugs then asks MacRory if he "ever gets tired of running those 18 bases". Of course, throughout the game Bugs manages to outsmart MacRory. On the first hole, Bugs, upon his first stroke missing the hole, digs another, bigger one to earn a hole in one. Bugs then nails MacRory's ball to the tee so it won't go anywhere, although MacRory still gets a hole in one anyway, to Bugs' protests. At hole 8, MacRory laughs at Bugs whose ball has fallen shorter of the hole than MacRory's. Bugs however turns his club into a pool cue and pots the ball into the hole, causing MacRory to break his club in half in anger. Later, after being seen hitting his ball out of a bunker multiple times to get his ball in hole 16, Bugs figures out (through imaginary sums in the air) how many hits it took. He says he got 2 strokes on the hole. MacRory, not believing Bugs at all, corrects him: "Two? FIFTY-FIVE!" An auction ensues until MacRory gives Bugs one point as his "final offer". At the last hole, MacRory gets a hole in one. Bugs however misses the hole altogether and quickly digs a channel with his club for the ball to roll through into the hole. When it's all said and done, Bugs declares himself the winner, much to the Scotsman's wrath, who accuses Bugs of cheating. However, MacRory accepts defeat after Bugs clears himself otherwise by mentioning about how the same situation occurred at other (fictional) golf tournaments ("the New Hebrides Open. Kaduffleblaze versus Fuddle in 19-aught-18. Fradis versus Ginfritter. Bizbo versus Stoigen in the Casablanca Amateur"), but still claims that he can't be beaten when it comes to playing bagpipes. After playing, he dares Bugs to try and top that which the rabbit does by literally dressing like a Scot and in the manner of a one-man band, manages to not only play the bagpipes, but also a trombone, saxophone, trumpet, two clarinets, cymbals on his feet, and a bass drum with his ears. Bugs takes one last glimpse at the audience before an iris-out. Appearance in "The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries" Angus MacRory makes his second major role in the "It's a Plaid, Plaid, Plaid, Plaid World" episode. He is revealed to be Granny's fourth cousin twice removed. He was originally voiced by Mel Blanc and is currently voiced by Jeff Bennett. Neil Crone, Scott McNeil and Ian James Corlett were also rumored to voice him in the early 90s. Category:Characters created by Chuck Jones Category:Characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Characters voiced by Jeff Bennett Category:Minor characters Category:Antagonists Category:Scottish characters Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Reformed characters Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons characters Category:Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies characters